kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
01. His Butler, Able
His Butler, Able (その執事、有能, Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō) is the first episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary The episode first begins with a flashback to Ciel Phantomhive's past, where it shows a suspended Ciel in an unknown location, and he has summoned a demon, later named Sebastian Michaelis, intentionally for his aid. Sebastian awakes Ciel for the day, and informs him of the day's plans, which include welcoming a guest from a manufacturing company, Posiedon Company. As Sebastian turns to leave, Ciel throws a dart at his head, which he effortlessly catches. However, when he does the same thing to Finnian, he is not able to stop the dart. Sebastian then finds the servants standing around, and orders them back to work. Sebastian goes to work on the preparations for Damian, when he is called away. The other servants decide to help with the preparations in order to impress Sebastian. Sebastian speaks to Ciel who requests a parfait, which Sebastian refuses to make, lest he later not be hungry enough to eat dinner. Ciel then orders Sebastian to remove the family portrait, as he is the head of the Phantomhive estate. When he returns to his work, he notices that the servants have destroyed everything he's done thus far. However, Sebastian is able to cleverly develop an alternate plan. Damian then arrives and is thoroughly impressed by all the preparations, while the servants are relieved that they were able to pull through, despite their initial destruction of the preparations. Inside, Damian and Ciel play a board game, while Damian discusses that he'd like some money to secure a larger workforce and be the Funtom Company's legs in South Asia, as he words it. In the board game, he loses his legs and is burnt to death. Also, his eyes were 'enchanted by the dead'. Sebastian and the servants finish the last of the preparations, and Sebastian informs Damian and Ciel that dinner is ready. Mey-Rin then attempts to pour the wine, but is flustered by Sebastian's attention and spills the wine onto the table cloth. However, before Damian notices, Sebastian is able to pull the long table cloth off, without disturbing the items on the table. After dinner, they return inside, where Damian attempts to discuss the contract he is seeking, but Ciel insists they must finish the game first. Damian then requests to use a telephone, where he calls an unknown associate and discusses his attempted scam of Ciel. He has apparently sold off the factory already, and so his request for money for a larger workforce would go to nothing but himself. When he attempts to return to the room, he is spooked by what he believes to be ghosts, much like in the board game, where one is "entranced by the eyes of the dead." However, it is just an old painting, which Baldroy and Finnian are putting away, as requested by Ciel. In running away, he breaks his leg, similar to the board game where he was supposed to "lose his legs in the Forest of Confusion." He crawls away, still spooked by the painting, but he encounters Sebastian, who recites that he can only move half as fast now, much like Ciel did earlier. Damian crawls into a room, where he finds a smaller door and climbs inside. However, it turns out that he climbed into the oven by accident, much like in the game where he was incinerated. Sebastian taunts him, and implies he'd use his meat for pie. Outside, Sebastian rewards the staff with dessert for their hard work, and tells them the oven needs to be replaced, much to their surprise. He comments that he hopes Damian was pleased with the hospitality, and a shadow of Damian is seen limping away. Inside, Ciel chuckles to himself, finding his cry distasteful, and comments that he was aware of Damian's scam. In the foyer, Sebastian comments about how the removal of the painting reveals a difference of color in the wallpaper. A flashback is shown, with Ciel shown playing while his parents watch. Characters in order of appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Tanaka *Damian *Vincent Phantomhive *Rachel Phantomhive Gallery Ciel-ep1 1.png Kuro1throwingdarts.jpg KurKuroEp1.jpg Ep1kuroMeyRin.jpg kuroshitsuji1.jpg kuro1m&s.jpg kuroshitsuji1Sebangry.jpg Kuro1Ciel.png Kuro1ghost.jpg Kuro1SebExplianing.png The black crow-ep1.png Sleeping Ciel-ep1.png Servants snack-ep1.png Servants look at Damian -ep1.png Servants express thier thanks-ep1.png Sebastain thinks-ep1.png Sebastain talks to an embaressed Maylene-ep1.png Sebastain smirks at Damian -ep1.png Sebastain smiles at the Servants-ep1.png Sebastain smiles at Ciel-ep1.png Sebastain servers the servants-ep1.png Sebastain removes the tablecloth-ep1.png Sebastain looks-ep1.png Sebastain looks at Tanaka-ep1.png Sebastain explains-ep1.png Sebastain closes the window on the oven-ep1.png Sebastain catches the dartep1.png Ruined ingrediants-ep1.png Ruined garden-ep1.png Ruined dishes-ep1.png Red-eyed Sebastain-ep1.png Reaction to the Donburi -ep1.png Hit by a dart-ep1.png Embaressed Maylene-ep1.png Damian smirks-ep1.png Damian arrives-ep1.png Damian and Ciel play a game-ep1.png Ciel-ep1.png 259898-ep1 24.png 259897-ep1 23.png The Past -ep1.png The Past 2-ep1.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji